1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for winding web sections into web section rolls, and more particularly, to a method and device for winding web sections into web section rolls which rest against a central roll in a number of winding position groups axially offset from one another in different circumferential positions. When the web section rolls reach a selected diameter, the web sections are cut and transferred to new roll cores.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Paper webs today are frequently produced on paper making machines where working width is greater than the width desired by the users in printing facilities and the like. In one of the last manufacturing steps, paper webs must be cut to the desired width and then rolled or wound. At least two or more separate web rolls are produced. Two different methods are known for winding these web section rolls. On the one hand, all of the web section rolls can be wound axially next to one another in a common winding bed constituted by two or more support rollers. This winding therefore takes place according to what is known as the "support roller" method.
A second method is the "backing roller" method, in which the individual separate web rolls are secured to a respective roll core. To adjust the winding tightness, which is determined by the pressure during winding, the web section rolls rest against a rider roll. If this rider roll is used jointly for all separate web rolls, it is also called a central roll.
When the separate web rolls are secured on their end faces, a certain spacing of the separate web rolls in the axial direction is required. Therefore, a number of winding position groups are provided, generally two, which are disposed against the central roll in different angular positions. The separate web rolls of different winding position groups are staggered relative to one another.
The "backing roll" method has proven to be useful. Nevertheless, problems may arise when the individual separate web rolls have reached their selected diameter, and it becomes necessary to transfer the web sections from the completely wound separate web rolls over to new roll cores. This situation occurs often, primarily when the cut material web comes from a jumbo roll or master roll, which has a significantly greater web length of the material web than the web length of the web sections on the separate web rolls. The path from the cutting location at which the web sections are cut, to the individual winding positions is of different lengths, thereby causing potential problems. Therefore, the individual web sections must be separately manipulated many times, a procedure that is complicated and cumbersome. In one situation, the web sections are cut so that a first winding position group is created. The separate web rolls in the first winding position group must then be slowly wound until the remaining web sections have reached a second winding position group (and others). Only then can the winding process continue as usual. Alternatively, all of the web sections are moved until they arrive in the last winding position group (generally the second group) and then the web sections associated with the first winding position group must be correspondingly cut.